Feliz
by PaulitaXDB
Summary: Jack era una persona delicada, insegura, infeliz, solo queria algo de felicidad en su vida, aunque jamas penso que la conseguiria, pero alguien le da por fin felicidad- mi primer fic de esta pareja, espero les guste ;) - contiene Lime - Chack!


**_Hola mis hermosas criaturas de Asgard! aquí me reporto para un nuevo fic que no es del fandom de SNK, quise provar algo distinto y encontré esta pareja y dios si que me enamore, es decir vi la serie y sospechaba un poco de este par, ahora que mi mente es mas sucia puedo decir con seguridad, que estos dos se dan a diario! hahah la cosa es que no la vemos en la serie, pero de seguro si pasa, bueno aquí pidiendo una oportunidad para este fic, solo espero les guste, sin mas a leer!_**

**_Advertencia: bueno solo que los personajes no son mios, pero ya quisiera, son de su respectivos creadores etc, etc_**

**_Aclaraciones: nada es algo emo la historia, contiene lime, si se le puede llamar asi_**

**_Dedicatoria: para mi hermosa Dina, nena aqui esta el fic que te prometi, ahora te toca a ti escribirme algo hermoso y sensual_**

**_Agradecimiento: a Faby Kaban, mi hermosa y sensual beta, nena te amo, eres lo mejor que este feo mundo posee, gracias te adoro_**

**_Idiota..._**

Esas palabras de nuevo resonando dentro de su cabeza.

**_Inútil..._**

Por qué siempre le seguían a dónde fuera que iba.

_**Gusano...**_

No, no podía seguir pensando en ello, le producía mucho dolor.

_**¡Bueno para nada!**_

Por qué nunca podía dejarle en paz.

_**Eres lo peor del mundo.**_

_**Nadie te necesita.**_

_**Nadie te extrañará.**_

Golpe tras golpe, esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza, el sonido del metal siendo golpeado no era suficiente para acallar esas voces en su cabeza, ni el calor que sentía, ni el sonido del soplete haciendo contacto con el metal, nada impedía que esas voces llegaran a cada rincón de su mente.

Lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras trabajaba como de costumbre para poder acallar esas voces, para que aquellas palabras hirientes no tuviesen efecto en él, pero era imposible, su frágil mente no podía eliminar esas palabras y voces.

Él no era una persona fuerte, ni física ni mental, era alguien frágil, delicado, pero muy inteligente, algo torpe, pero ya no reía, no sonreía; su rostro ahora siempre era una mueca de dolor, ya más de un mes que casi no salía de su laboratorio, trabajando maquina tras máquina, esperaba eso amortiguar el dolor.

Continuó trabajando, se levantó la máscara que protegía su rostro de las chispas que despedían sus herramientas, al hacerlo, con su antebrazo limpió su rostro lleno de sudor, un rostro completamente pálido, su roja mirada ya no era la hermosa mirada que tenía antes, su roja cabellera había perdido el brillo, ahora era un rojo opaco todo despeinado, ya no se preocupaba por él mismo, su rostro y brazos tenían aceite y una que otra quemadura.

Pero a él no le importaba, dejó la herramienta a un lado mientras pasaba sus manos por sus jeans negros también sucios con el aceite, se alejó de su reciente creación: un robot majestuoso y hermoso, para ser una maquina mostraba toda la sensualidad de la persona en la que fue inspirada, sus dorados ojos metálicos, su largo cabello negro, su altura, su majestuosidad, era perfecto.

El joven tomó el borde de su remera negra sin mangas y lo paso por su rostro, dejando levemente su abdomen al descubierto, secó más el sudor y quitó un poco las manchas de aceite.

Luego de hacer esta acción, miró largamente a la máquina que estaba frente a él, de manera remota lo encendió, logrando que aquellos ojos dorados brillaran al encenderse, le tomó unos segundos a la maquina el fijar su mirada en su creador.

- Hola, Chase...- saludó sin ganas el pelirrojo a su nueva creación, este le miró sin emitir algún sonido.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su máquina guiando su pálida mano a la mecánica frente a él, al hacer contacto con ella sintió el frio del metal, eso le hizo sonreír sin ganas.

- Está fría...- dijo sin quitar su mano de la del robot.

- ¿Qué haces, Spicer?- habló la maquina con la voz de aquel hombre, usando el mismo tono de superioridad, el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas, alejó su mano de la del robot.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó el adolescente alejándose de su maquina

- Sé más claro, gusano -allí estaba de nuevo ese tono, esos insultos, dios, cuánto odiaba esa voz.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre me tratas así?! ¡¿Por qué siempre me insultas y humillas?! - el menor comenzó a alzar la voz, gritándole al robot, este no cambiaba su expresión.

- Porque eres un inútil, alguien como tú no debería existir- habló el robot sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

El menor se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, sentía tanta ira, tanta humillación, sentía el odio absorbiendo su mente y corazón, como en algún momento pudo amar y respetar a esa persona, como pudo llegar a idolatrar lo mientras el sólo le insultaba y humillaba.

- ¿Por qué... eres tan cruel? Yo sólo... quiero agradarte, quiero que me mires...- decía aquel joven que no contenía su llanto, dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus pálidas mejillas- quiero... ser importante para ti... quiero - se alejó de la maquina un par de pasos- quiero ser...

- Olvídalo, Spicer, no sirves para nada- dijo la maquina sin apartar su mirada de la del adolescente.

- ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No soy un inútil!- gritó el pelirrojo lleno de furia- ¡Cállate de una vez!- gritó más fuerte.

- Inútil... gusano...- decía la maquina acercándose al adolescente- Bueno para nada... desperdicio humano- la máquina se seguía acercando a él.

- ¡Calla! ¡Ya no sigas! ¡Por favor!- gritaba en llanto el joven, mientras retrocedía chocando con una pared tras él.

- Por qué no acabas con tu miserable vida...-

- ¡Ya! ¡Basta! ¡No más, por favor! ¡Ya no más! - gritó el adolescente tomando un hacha que tenía en la pared en caso de cualquier cosa, con esta golpeó con muchas fuerzas la cabeza del robot logrando que esta cayera la suelo, la maquina seguía allí de pie.

- I... inútil, es... estúpido, basura...- hablaba la cabeza de aquella maquina mientras el adolescente golpeaba con el hacha una y otra vez el cuerpo.

- ¡No soy inútil! ¡No soy inútil! ¡No soy inútil! - ya cuando el cuerpo del robot estaba completamente destruido, caminó hacia la cabeza, la cual estaba aún en el suelo.

- Spicer... bueno para... nada- tras decir esto último, el adolescente levantó el hacha sobre su cabeza, con su mirada llena de ira y dolor, de sus ojos aun caían lágrimas; de un sólo golpe partió por la mitad la cabeza del robot, logrando que este dijera palabras sin sentido para él

- Inú... til, i...nutil - fueron las últimas palabras que dijo aquella maquina antes de que el adolescente terminara de destruir el robot que él mismo había creado.

- Soy...un inútil...- dijo con su voz entrecortada producto del llanto, lanzo el hacha a un lado logrando que esta cayera al suelo en un sonido metálico - soy un completo inútil...

El menor posó sus manos sobre su rostro mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, llorando y gritando ante la ira e impotencia que sentía en ese momento, entre los escombros de su robot, su corazón dolía como nunca al saber la horrible verdad, nadie le necesitaba, nadie le quería, a nadie le servía para nada, solo era un adolescente que quería ser reconocido en un mundo que no era el suyo.

- ¿Por qué?...- se preguntó con todo su ser lleno de dolor y agonía- ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? ¿Por qué soy tan patético?

Su corazón estaba lleno de agonía, una agonía tan inmensa que solo dejaba caos a su paso, aquel joven sufría de sus inseguridades. Tenía sólo 16 años, era un prodigio, un genio, pero parecía que el mundo ignoraba eso y solo lo veían como un estorbo, sus mismos padres lo veían como tal ya que ellos nunca planearon tener un hijo, él era prácticamente un hijo no deseado, y eso le hacía hundirse más en el dolor. Cuando encontró un camino el cual él creía poder seguir, también le esperaba la sorpresa de que él no era querido por nadie, sólo le veían como una herramienta para usar y luego desechar entre insultos y humillaciones. Él jamás sería parte de un lugar, una familia, amigos ni amor.

Lastimeramente se arrastró hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared tras él, se abrazó a sus piernas mientras seguía llorando.

- Chase... Chase...- llamaba con un hilo de voz, por qué se empeñaba en llamar a la persona que más dolor traía a su corazón- Chase... ¿P-Por qué me odias? - su voz no sonaba clara, llamaba a aquel hombre que tanto amaba- ¿Por qué te sigo...llamando?

Pero en el suelo, parecía el ser más patético en todo el mundo, y él lo sabía a la perfección, odiaba ser humillado y herido, pero era tan patético tan humillante, era un pequeño gusano inútil en un mundo de animales salvajes; él jamás podría ser mejor, él jamás podría ser reconocido, él jamás tendría un amigo, él jamás sería...

_**Amado...**_

_**Apreciado...**_

_**Respetado...**_

_**Amado...**_

_**Necesitado...**_

_**Amado...**_

No, nadie jamás necesitaría de él, nadie en el mundo, nadie.

Con este pensamiento el joven se durmió, lamentándose y compadeciéndose de ser la persona más inútil y patética en el mundo, se durmió allí mismo en el suelo.

Alguien de entre las sombras se movía por el lugar sin hacer ruido, evitando ser descubierto por las maquinas que se movían de un lugar a otro, observando con ojo analítico a cada una de esas piezas de tecnología creadas por un adolescente alegre, inquieto, ruidoso.

Caminó por los pasillos de la gran mansión, sabía a la perfección donde tenía que ir, así que caminó con confianza cuando las maquinas no estaban cerca; sin problema alguno llegó a su destino: un gran laboratorio, lleno de máquinas a medio hacer, llena de herramientas y planos regados por el suelo. Una ligera sonrisa salió de sus labios, se veía que ese niño no dejaba de ser desordenado e inteligente, ya que había planos nuevos.

Continuó su camino hasta dar con un enorme mesón de metal, lo que vio lo dejó helado, en el suelo al lado de la gran mesa metálica, un robot estaba todo destrozado, el robot se parecía a él, es más, podría decir con exactitud que era su viva imagen llevada al metal, un trabajo tan preciso y perfecto, pero que ahora yacía en el suelo, destrozado, encontró el hacha a un lado, alguien lo había destruido lleno de odio.

Apartó su mirada de la maquina en el suelo para caminar sólo un par de pasos cuando lo vio: un cuerpo delgado y pálido, acostado sobre el frio suelo de cemento; parecía dormido, pero, algo en su rostro era distinto, se veía sombrío, había ojeras bajo sus ojos, no estaba esa usual marca que él se hacía bajo su ojo, su cabello se veía desarreglado, una enorme mueca de dolor adornaba su rostro y espasmos movían su cuerpo.

Se acercó al cuerpo del adolescente con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y tocó su hombro desnudo con mucha sutileza, hacía un mes que no sabía nada de él y debía admitir que estaba demasiado preocupado por el adolescente; ni él ni nadie sabía nada, eso lo llevó a tomar la decisión de visitarlo, pero jamás se imaginó encontrarlo allí, en el suelo.

- Spicer... despierta- movió con cuidado el cuerpo del adolescente, este se removió abriendo sus ojos con lentitud.

El pelirrojo pasó sus ojos por la figura de pie frente a él, lo reconoció de inmediato, era Chase Young, el señor Heylin, amo del mal; abrió sus ojos con sorpresa sentándose de golpe, asustado, entonces recordó el destrozo que hizo con el robot que había creado a su imagen, el pánico le invadió por completo.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres? - recordó no sólo el miedo que le tenía a aquella persona, sino también la ira y rabia que sentía en todo su ser, las palabras comenzaron a llegar a su mente, aquellas voces humillándole, insultándole, todo llego de golpe a él.

- No te habías aparecido, parece que te estuviste divirtiendo- dijo con su semblante serio mirando hacia atrás a aquella máquina que estaba destrozada en el suelo.

El pelirrojo sólo le miró con rabia, odio y dolor, apretó sus puños con fuerza.

- ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! - gritó con rabia encarando al hombre frente a él, este le miró con el ceño completamente fruncido, se veía molesto.

- Cuidado cómo me hablas, gusa...- pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por el fuerte grito del pelirrojo.

- ¡Ya cállate de una vez! ¡Estoy cansado de ti! ¡De los estúpidos monjes, de los inútiles Wu, de Wuya y Hannibal! - gritó lleno de ira, poniéndose de pie bruscamente- ¡Estoy cansado de todo!

- ¡Spicer!- llamó fuerte el hombre de más edad, parándose frente al adolescente, tratando de intimidarlo, pero esto no lo logro, solo hizo que el menor se enojara más, al punto de que nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?! ¡Me alejé de todo, de todos de una vez! Y aun así, ¡aquí estás para seguir humillándome! - los gritos del joven no se hicieron esperar, recordó como le gritaba al robot hacía unas horas, eso le hacía enfurecer más, hasta un robot le insultaba- ¡Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me dejes? ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Me duele tanto! ¡Me duele verte!

Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir mientras el mayor no dejaba de mirarlo, esta vez atónito.

- ¡¿Por qué solamente...no me dejas?! Ya no quiero más... ya no lo soporto... me duele... m-me...- el joven cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras su cuerpo temblaba presa del dolor y la rabia contenida, su corazón estaba destrozado en miles de pedazos.

- ...- Chase no tenía palabras para lo que veía, siempre veía al joven feliz e inquieto, molesto y ruidoso, si era verdad que él siempre lo exasperaba al nivel de decirle cosas desagradables, pero a él no parecía molestarle o eso creyó, la verdad era muy distinta, tras aquella mascara de niño feliz, se escondía un niño lastimado, dolido, lleno de ira y tristeza; jamás se imaginó verle así.

- Por... favor, vete... te lo pido... vete- le pedía el adolescente sin apartar sus manos de su rostro, se dio cuenta que el hombre seguía allí- ¡¿Por qué demonios no te largas?! ¡¿Tanto me odias como para querer verme así de humillado?! - gritó aun sin apartar sus manos de su rostro, no quería que le viera, no así.

Chase sintió en su pecho una opresión, el jamás lo había odiado, él no lo odiaba, pero el adolescente pensaba que sí, no sabía qué hacer, odiaba ver a ese niño así, lleno de dolor y rabia, acerco sus manos a las del joven y trató de alejarlas de su rostro, este opuso resistencia ante el acto de Chase.

- Spicer... hey... escúchame - trataba de quitar las manos del joven, no quería usar la fuerza ni parecer violento, no quería asustar al niño.

- Déjame... ¡P-Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Déjame! - pedía entre llantos desesperados llenos de dolor, el mayor sentía en sus palabras todo lo que sufría.

- Spicer, basta... - el menor no aflojaba sus manos de su rostro, eso le estaba exasperando- ¡Maldición, Jack! - lo llamó por primera vez por su nombre, el menor quedó congelado en su lugar con sus manos un poco alejadas de su rostro, dejando ver su sorpresa- Escucha, niño... no te odio.

Esas palabras sonaban tan falsas para el joven, llámese masoquista o emo, él no las creía, no podía luego de tanto rechazo, humillación y dolor, no le podía creer aunque su corazón le gritaba que lo hiciera.

- No... No sigas por favor - pidió en un hilo de voz, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas- Por favor... No más... ¡Ya n-no lo soporto!

Chase no podía seguir viendo el dolor en esos hermosos ojos, ya no podía. Bajó las manos del niño mientras este estaba distraído y posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de este, sintiendo de inmediato como sus guantes se mojaban por las lágrimas de Jack; este, al sentir las manos de Chase en sus mejillas, guió las suyas a las muñecas de él, tratando de alejarlas.

- Jack detente... ¡Escúchame quieres! - le gritó, vio cómo el cuerpo del menor se tensaba ante su profunda voz, apretó sus labios y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, ahora tenía miedo.

Chase no pudo más, el dolor del niño lo podía sentir él, jamás había visto a alguien tan lastimado emocionalmente, y la mayoría de ese daño lo había provocado él, prueba era el robot con su imagen destrozado en el suelo.

Pero casi de inmediato Jack trato de luchar para alejarse del mayor.

- ¡S-Suéltame! ¡Te lo pido...deja mph! - no pudo hablar más, algo se lo impidió, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, quedó frio y con los ojos bien abiertos; Chase le había callado de un beso, Chase le estaba besando.

En el cerebro de Jack nada funcionaba bien, era como si cada conexión neuronal no estuviera funcionando como debería. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con violencia, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, respiraba fuerte, no sabía qué hacer, aquel hombre le besaba y él no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Chase, por su parte tampoco podía creer que estaba besando al adolescente, tampoco supo en qué momento lo hizo, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo; no le parecía desagradable, para nada, es más, los labios del niño eran muy suaves así que se dejaría llevar. Apretó un poco más el agarre en las pálidas mejillas, aunque ahora un violento color rojo se apoderaba de ellas, con cuidado paso su lengua sobre los finos y rosados labios del menor, este tembló con más violencia.

- ¡No! - pero ya era tarde, Chase había colado su lengua dentro de la boca del menor, este trató, ahora con su cerebro funcionando, apartarse del mayor posando sus manos sobre el pecho de Chase, tratando como podía de alejarlo, pero su fuerza era insignificante a comparación de la del mayor.

Chase posó con fuerza una mano sobre la estrecha cintura del adolescente, para así pegarlo más a su cuerpo, y su otra mano la posó tras el cuello de este, acariciando con delicadeza su nuca y su cabello; ante tal tacto tan íntimo para Jack, este no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido, eso le había gustado, mucho, ya casi no peleaba por apartarse del cuerpo del mayor.

El señor Heylin estaba complacido, poco a poco Jack cedía ante él, pero ¿realmente quería hacerlo? ¿Realmente quería que sólo fuera un beso íntimo sin nada más de emociones? ¿Y si luego el adolescente lloraba más y más hasta el punto de hacer alguna estupidez? Eso le preocupó mucho, ese niño era un tonto, con emociones frágiles y un autoestima por el suelo, es decir, Jack era un adolescente no atractivo, más bien lindo y tierno, no era alguien sexy, pero sí muy dulce, y él a menudo se preguntaba si alguien como Jack pertenecía al lado del mal, se cuestionaba eso y tampoco quería verle más lastimado de lo que ya se veía.

Dejó de besar al menor sólo alejando su rostro unos centímetros del joven, mirando fijamente su rostro, este tenía sus ojos cerrados con suavidad, sus mejillas completamente rojas, sus labios ligeramente separados mostrando la punta de su rosada y húmeda lengua, todo le indicaba que el niño quería mas.

- Me importas... Jack, más de lo que yo creí- el inmortal apoyó su frente sobre la del niño, este abrió sus ojos sin poder lo que escuchaba.

Una parte de Jack se negaba a creer lo que Chase le había dicho, otra más desesperada quería creer y aferrarse a esas palabras, aunque fueran una mera ilusión, pero no podía, desconfiaba de todo.

- Por favor... no sigas- pidió cerrando sus ojos, esto ya se comenzaba a poner molesto, Chase se estaba molestando, estaba hablando con sinceridad, y este niño no le creía.

- ¿Por qué no me crees? - pregunto abrazando con más fuerzas al menor.

- Las humillaciones... El dolor, el desprecio... No puedo- pero en un acto contradictorio a lo que salía de los labios del menor, este se arrojó y besó con desesperación a Chase, quien ahora si estaba más que confundido, se preguntaba si Jack era Bipolar, lo que parecía un sí.

La lengua de Jack entró en la boca de Chase mientras pasaba sus pálidos brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre más alto, se apegó más al cuerpo de este, buscando desesperado el contacto con él, nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y esta vez no sabía por qué pasaba esto.

Sus bocas se fusionaban a la perfección, compartiendo un beso más íntimo y apasionado, las manos de Chase comenzaban a viajar por el delicado cuerpo de Jack, desde su espalda, cintura, caderas y glúteos, masajeando con pasión.

Sus lenguas se acariciaban, húmedas, calientes, llenas de pasión y deseo; nada impediría que siguieran con tal emocionante tacto, nada en el mundo les separaría.

Pero Chase sintió algo extraño, y él sabía lo que era, un nuevo Wu se había activado y la alarma que Jack había creado para encontrarlos también lo había hecho. El mayor se separó del niño mirándolo a los ojos, error fatal: fue su perdición. Ver esos hermosos ojos rojos ahora llenos de vida y emoción, aunque estaban húmedos por las lágrimas, eso no le hacían ver menos lindos. Dejó salir un suspiro e ignoró por completo su señal interna y la de Jack, nuevamente juntó su boca con la del menor, el cual le había estado mirando con ojos suplicantes para que no se fuera.

Jack estaba realmente feliz, Chase se había quedado con él compartiendo un nuevo beso, no sabía si lo hacía sólo por deseo u otro sentimiento, pero no podía importarle menos, por fin se estaba sintiendo feliz después de muchos años de amarguras, por fin podía dejar de lado su dolor y ser feliz aunque fuera un momento, así que besó más profundo al mayor, pasando sus dedos por su espalda mientras una de sus piernas la subía hasta las caderas de Chase.

Este acto le gustó al mayor, que no dudó en posar ambas manos sobre las nalgas del menor y lo levantó sin hacer fuerza, por instinto el pelirrojo rodeó la cadera del mayor con sus piernas mientras era pegado a la pared, logrando así que ambas entrepiernas se rozaran con delicia. Jack dejó salir un gemido que murió dentro de la boca del otro.

Chase no lo pensó dos veces y llevó el cuerpo del menor hacia la mesa que estaba tras él, al depositarlo allí, guió sus manos hasta el borde de la remera del joven, separó su boca de la del niño y de un sólo jalón quitó la prenda, dejando al descubierto el blanco torso y abdomen del menor, lo admiró largamente y se fijó en lo hermoso que se veía Jack, sin el maquillaje en su rostro, sin los googles sobre su cabeza, su cabello completamente desordenado, su hermosa y tersa piel pálida como la leche, sus ojos rojos brillando de excitación y sus mejillas igual de rojas, era hermoso.

- Hermoso... Hermoso...- repitió Chase, depositando beso tras beso en la boca del menor, este no espero más y como pudo comenzó a deshacerse de la armadura que protegía el cuerpo del Dragón Milenario, con torpeza lo logró dejando al descubierto un muy bien formado torso, dejó salir un jadeo ante la vista que tenía, con timidez posó sus manos en los hombros del mayor, su piel era muy caliente, y eso le encantó.

Las fuertes manos de Chase apretaron la cintura del menor para acercarlo más y seguir con los besos, tan concentrado estaba en él, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba al lugar hasta que ya era tarde.

- Jack, niño inútil, un Wu se a...- las palabras quedaron en el aire, era una voz femenina que ambos reconocían, Jack se quería girar para encarar a la mujer pero Chase se lo impidió ya que seguía besando sus labios, en cambio el mayor le dio una dura y amenazante mirada a la bruja.

- Largo, estamos ocupados- tras decir esto besó el cuello del menor, arrancando gemidos desde la garganta del niño.

- ¡Ah! ¡Chase, ngh!

La mujer no pudo más y, con el rostro rojo de ira, se fue sin más, dando un fuerte portazo; a Chase no le importó, sólo quería seguir amando al niño. ¡Amando! ¿Eso era realmente lo que hacía?

- Chase...- le llamó el menor, este le miró y vio sus ojos nublados, llenos de éxtasis- Te necesito...- dijo al borde de un llanto emocional.

Chase no pudo contenerse más ante aquellas palabras tan cargadas de emociones. Atacó nuevamente los labios del adolescente mientras sus manos recorrían con calma el delicado cuerpo que estaba a su disposición, sus dedos paseaban por la blanca piel sin apuros, sintiendo el calor que de ella emanaba, cada rose de sus dígitos enviaba una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo del menor, su respirar se hacía más acelerado y el calor de su cuerpo subía. Estaba maravillado ante las reacciones que podía lograr en ese cuerpo notablemente inexperto, después de todo, Jack no era una persona a la que le gustara interactuar con las personas, prefería estar solo con sus proyectos.

Sus besos se hacían más apasionados, necesitados de contacto con otra persona, jamás había besado a nadie, nadie le llamaba la atención de la manera en que el hombre de más edad lo hacía, pero ya eso no le importaba, sólo se quería dejar llevar, aunque fuera una ilusión del momento y luego volviera a la horrible realidad de ser solo un gusano inútil. No, era el momento de sentirse feliz, sentir que alguien le deseaba, sentir aquellas manos pasearse por todo su cuerpo despojándolo de la vergüenza que le producía su inexperiencia, todo eso quedó en un segundo plano mientras ese hombre seguía besando sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, nada más que las sensaciones placenteras importaban.

Así fue dando paso a una danza llena de deseo y pasión, despojándose de sus últimas prendas, el pelirrojo fue tomado sobre la fría mesa de metal, su virginidad fue arrebatada de una manera que jamás imaginó que sentiría, sus emociones eran una tormenta en su corazón y mente, pero el éxtasis que sentía en ese mismo momento mientras era tomado por el hombre mayor, desechó esas horribles emociones sólo para dejar el gozo del sexo.

Su cuerpo perlado en sudor se retorcía bajo los toques del mayor, cambiando de posición en más de una ocasión, esparciendo herramientas y planos por el suelo, eso no importaba, ahora boca abajo mientras el hombre se aferraba con fuerza a sus caderas, era tomado una y otra vez, le gustaba sentirse así, que alguien disfrutaba de su cuerpo, que en algo podría ser útil por un par de horas más.

Las fuertes manos del guerrero inmortal recorrían sin pudor alguno la pálida piel de Jack, a decir verdad, jamás imagino sentirse así con un muchacho como él, es decir, en sus más de 1500 años había tenido varias amantes ocasionales, pero con el pelirrojo era la primera vez en la que interactuaba con un hombre, y más joven que él, mucho más joven e inexperto; pero eso no le quitaba que se sentía endemoniadamente bien estar dentro de él, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, los gemidos llenos de placer que salían de sus labios como una hermosa sinfonía pornográfica.

Continuó con las estocadas una y otra vez, llegando a lo más profundo del cuerpo del pelirrojo, sintiendo cómo las paredes internas de su cuerpo se apretaban alrededor de su miembro. Su frágil cuerpo temblaba ante el contacto del hombre mayor, se sentía muy bien, una vez más cambio de posición, quería ver el rostro del pelirrojo en cuanto el orgasmo invadiera todo su ser.

Acostado boca arriba en la gran mesa de metal, el pelirrojo enterró sus escarlata mirada en la dorada del dragón inmortal, sintió con alivio cómo el mayor entraba en su cuerpo de una sola estocada, lo que logró que un fuerte gemido saliera de los rosados labios del pelirrojo estirando sus brazos para posarlos sobre los fuertes hombros de Chase. Sentía su ser invadido por las placenteras sensaciones carnales, su mente daba vueltas, su corazón martilleaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, casi sentía que su corazón se saldría por sus costillas, su vista estaba nublada, por más que quisiera enfocar sus ojos en el rostro del mayor, no podía, sus ojos se estaban aguando por el placer, la saliva caía por sus labios como cascadas. No podía más, sentía que estaba próximo a la gloria.

Chase se acercó más al cuerpo del menor, podía ver los estragos del pronto orgasmo en todo su ser, se abrazó más a él mientras sus penetraciones se hacían mas rápidas y certeras, quería besar los labios del pelirrojo, pero también quería escuchar sus gemidos y súplicas por mas placer, sintió cómo el pelirrojo se abrazó más fuerte a su cuerpo mientras un fuerte grito era arrancado de su garganta; había alcanzado el clímax. Chase, al poco tiempo le siguió aferrándose más al cuerpo del menor, posando su cabeza sobre el pálido hombro; terminó en un fuerte gruñido.

Ambos permanecieron así unos momentos más, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y recuperando sus respiraciones. Chase estaba más que satisfecho, pero un sentimiento removía su ser, aún no entendía por qué había terminado teniendo sexo con el menor, sólo iba a buscarlo para saber si aún estaba con vida y terminó quitándole la virginidad a un adolescente de 16 años; y este no se negó. Aún con su cabeza sobre la del hombro del pelirrojo, miró al suelo donde el robot estaba hecho pedazos, era obvio que había sido destruido y ahora entendía el por qué, quizás Jack quería usar esa máquina para otra cosa, pero termino destruyendo con sus propias manos su creación, y allí se notaba el odio que uso para hacerlo.

Era obvio que el pelirrojo estaba molesto y dolido, más que nada con él, y le entendía, le había hecho mucho daño, pero él no sabía cuál era el nivel ya que este siempre se mostraba sonriendo, alegre e inquieto como de costumbre. Quizás la última batalla desencadeno todo: Chase insultándole, Wuya humillándolo, los monjes riéndose de él; ese quizás había sido el desencadenante que le obligó a alejarse de todo. Se sentía culpable por arrebatarle las alegrías al joven. Sin pensarlo, aún dentro de él, lo abrazó con más fuerza por la cintura, podía respirar su esencia, dulce y su piel suave y cálida; nada en él le molestaba.

Absolutamente nada le molestaba y se daba cuenta que lo necesitaba a su lado, sí, lo necesitaba. Su voz, sus risas, todo de él. Quería sólo para él, nadie más.

- También… te necesito- dijo sin pensar, sólo esas palabras salieron de sus labios, quería a ese niño para siempre con él.

Se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Jack, este le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios también estaban separados y de ellos aún salían jadeos. Dios, era tan hermoso, ese niño era una joya exótica y ahora era sólo suyo.

- ¿Q-Qué... dijiste? Chase, ¡no estoy para juegos de nadie!- estaba más que confundido, no podía evitarlo, siempre creyó que nadie le necesitaba, el mismo Chase se lo mostró en más de una ocasión. Y ahí estaba, luego de haber tenido sexo con el hombre que le había lastimado tanto, y este le decía que lo necesitaba, puede que lo necesite en su cama, si eso debe ser, pero nada más. Estaba tan confundido, no podía razonar con normalidad.

- No juego, Jack... te necesito a mi lado- dijo acercando su rostro al del menor y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ante el contacto, el pelirrojo giró su cabeza con violencia, pero Chase aún lo tenía abrazado fuertemente por la cintura.

- Basta... y-yo no soy el juguete de nadie- estaba molesto, odiaba ser usado de esa manera tan cruel.

- ¡Demonios, Spicer! ¡¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo?!- gruñó enojado el pelinegro, de verdad no entendía a ese niño: primero le gritaba, luego se le entregaba, luego le decía que lo necesitaba y ahora se molestaba una vez más; de verdad que pensaba que ese niño era bipolar.

- ¡Todo está mal conmigo! No confío en nadie, la gente siempre me lastima, las personas que yo amo me lastiman, ¡porque soy patético! - decía casi en un grito, lágrimas comenzaron a fluir una vez más por las mejillas de él, la verdad es que no podía confiar en nadie, sentía lastima de él mismo y no quería que nadie más lo lastimara, era una criatura asustada e insegura, aunque a los ojos de los demás se mostraba de una manera distinta.

- Jack... no quiero lastimarte - posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas del niño secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares- de verdad te necesito, me acabo de dar cuenta -tomó un respiro, para él no era nada fácil hablar desde su corazón, una persona malvada como el no debería decir estas palabras, pero él las diría de igual manera- eres importante para mí porque... te amo, Jack Spicer.

El pelirrojo estaba en shock, no podía creer que la persona más malvada en el mundo le dijera estas palabras, no podía confiar en él, pero su corazón se lo impedía, ya no quería sufrir por nada, quería de una vez en su miserable vida ser feliz.

- ¡E-Eso es verdad? Por favor, ¡dime que es verdad!- estaba desesperado, no quería que esto fuera una ilusión o uno de sus locos sueños, si su ídolo le estaba diciendo cuánto lo amaba, una parte de él se negaba a creer las palabras del dragón, pero otra se quería aferrar a esta ilusión.

- Es la verdad, Jack, y no me hagas repetir esas palabras porque no lo hare, aunque Wuya se aparezca en un bikini - dijo con una mirada seria, esto le causó mucha gracia al pelirrojo, el cual no pudo evitar comenzar a reír y luego a hacer muecas de asco al imaginarse a esa mujer en un muy pequeño bikini.

- ¡Eso es asqueroso! - dijo entre risas abrazándose al cuello del mayor, este sólo se dejó abrazar, le gustaba mucho ver al pelirrojo reír así; y Jack se veía muy feliz al hacerlo, quizás hacía mucho tiempo que él no reía de verdad y sólo mostraba una máscara.

Luego de reír como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, miró fijamente al mayor, no podía ver mentira en sus ojos, si algo sabía muy bien de Chase, es que era una persona de honor, y él no caería tan bajo como para ilusionar a una persona con sentimientos y palabras tan delicadas. Se acercó con suavidad y besó los labios del mayor, estos le correspondieron de inmediato; era un beso cálido, cariñoso, sin apuros, un beso suave, justo lo que el pelirrojo quería.

- Te amo, Chase Young...- dijo el pelirrojo entre besos, de verdad ahora se sentía feliz.

Después de tanto sufrir, por fin sentía la felicidad inundar todo su cuerpo y sentidos. Las dudas e inseguridades quedaban de lado, ya nada más importaba, sólo ese sentimiento hermoso que sentía. Amaba a Chase, más que a nada en el mundo, y eso era suficiente para él.

Ahora sí era feliz...

_**hola de nuevo! bueno les gusto? **_

_**espero algun comentario, el que sea, sea bueno o malo, a si me dan animos para seguir trabajando esta pareja, y desir que adoro e idolatro las historias de una escritora en particular, Lupita. Snape, adoro como ella escribe y como me rompe el corazon haciendo sufrir al pobre y lindo Jack D:**_

_**bueno me retiro hasta la proxima, besos y abrazos para todas!**_

_**Pau fuera**_


End file.
